


Ma twoje oczy

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat, Childbirth, Cute Kids, M/M, Parenthood, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: To kolejny fragment długaśnego Destiela, i jest tu wspomniany Josh. Był taki moment w którym Dean i Cas się rozstali, a Castiel związał się z Joshem (poznanym na weselu Bobbyego i Jody). To tyle :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To kolejny fragment długaśnego Destiela, i jest tu wspomniany Josh. Był taki moment w którym Dean i Cas się rozstali, a Castiel związał się z Joshem (poznanym na weselu Bobbyego i Jody). To tyle :D

 

 

\- Jak to moje dziecko? To niemożliwe!

\- Dean, czy to prawda? - Castiel mówił wypranym z emocji głosem.

Siedzieli całą czwórką w kuchni ich domu, i słuchali nowo przybyłej kobiety.

\- Czy to wygląda na kłamstwo? – blondynka wskazała swój bardzo zaawansowany brzuch.

\- Dean...? - Anioł musiał to usłyszeć od niego.

\- Na pewno wszystko da się jakoś racjonalnie wytłumaczyć. - Głos zabrał Sam, jedyny opanowany w tym pomieszczeniu. - Jest pani pewna?

\- Oczywiście, że jestem pewna – zgromiła go wzrokiem. Zdecydowanie miała ostry temperament. - On – wskazała na Dean'a. - jest ojcem. Poznałam go 9 miesięcy temu w barze.

\- To niemożliwe.

\- To twoje dziecko!

\- Dean... – Castiel powiedział spokojnie – możemy porozmawiać...na osobności? Chodź. - Obaj mężczyźni wyszli. - Dean, powiedz mi prawdę. - Castiel starał się mówić opanowanym głosem, mimo tego co działo się teraz w jego głowie. - Proszę...

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? To nie jest moje dziecko!

\- Dean... to już ostatnie dni. Byliśmy już wtedy razem... ale jeśli... jeśli jest twoje... po prostu mi powiedz.

\- Oszalałeś Castiel? Nie zdradziłem Cię! – Dean złapał za ramiona Anioła i spojrzał głęboko w jego oczy. - Nie zdradziłem Cię.

\- Eeee chłopaki – Sammy krzykną z kuchni – nie chce wam przeszkadzać ale... to chyba już.

Anioł oswobodził się z uścisku i ruszył do kuchni. Razem z Samem chwycił dziewczynę za ramię pomagając jej wyjść z domu a potem wsiąść do samochodu. Dean stał w salonie i przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu.

\- Jedziesz? - zapytał brata, młodszy Winchester. Dean ruszył i wsiadł za kierownicę. Całą drogę do szpitala nie odezwał się ani słowem.

 

***

 

Cała trójka siedziała na korytarzu pod salą porodową. Dean wpatrywał się w ścianę. W pewnym momencie po prostu przemówił.

\- Cas. Proszę. Musisz mi uwierzyć. Owszem spałem z nią, ale ty byłeś wtedy z Joshem a ja miałem wyjechać. Nie zdradziłem Cię, musisz mi uwierzyć.

W tym samym momencie z sali porodowej wyszła pielęgniarka.

– Który z panów jest ojcem? - Kiedy nikt się nie odezwał Sam wskazał na brata. - Rozumiem. Nie mam dla panów dobrych wiadomości. - teraz zaczęli słuchać z jeszcze większą uwagą. - Doszło do pewnych komplikacji. Ciąża była bardzo zaawansowana. Termin się dosyć sporo opóźnił. Zwykle w takich przypadkach robimy wszystko by uratować matkę. Jednak straciła zbyt wiele krwi. Transfuzja nie przynosiła efektów, lekarz prowadzący podjął decyzję, aby w tym przypadku ratować dziecko. Bardzo mi przykro, że w takich okolicznościach, ale ma pan córkę.

\- Możemy ją zobaczyć? - zapytał Castiel.

\- Oczywiście. Zaprowadzę panów. Idziesz? - Dean pokiwał przecząco głową. Jeszcze nie dotarło do niego to co się stało. Dalej nie miał pewności czy to jego dziecko, a teraz jeszcze Lara nie żyje.

Nie znał jej poza tymi kilkoma godzinami kilka miesięcy temu, ale śmierć w takich okolicznościach... Patrzył jak Sammy i Cas znikają z pielęgniarką za drzwiami.

\- Wybrał pan już imię?

\- To nie jest moje dziecko... tzn nie jestem tego pewien.

\- Może pan wykonać badania. Na wynik czeka się tydzień, wtedy też wypiszemy małą do domu. Łowca pokiwał głową

\- Możemy to załatwić od razu? - zapytał.

\- Oczywiście.

 

***

 

\- Cas. Cas zaczekaj... - Anioł wyszedł z sali i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Dean pobiegł za nim.

\- Jest taka podobna do Ciebie. - mówił to zupełnie bez emocji, nie patrząc nawet na niego.

\- Cas, proszę. Słyszałeś co powiedziała pielęgniarka. Nawet jeśli to moje dziecko, nie zdradziłem Cię.

\- Możemy już jechać?

\- Tak.

W drodze do domu nie mówili nic. Sam wrócił do domu taksówką. Po powrocie Cas od razu położył się do łóżka. Nie miał ochoty dłużej rozmawiać na ten temat. Musiał poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie, podobnie jak Dean, który całą noc wpatrywał się w plecy Castiela. W głowie miał chaos. Pierwszy raz w życiu. Nie był pewien co ma robić. Wiedział tylko jedno. Nie mógł stracić Castiela. Nie przeżyłby tego kolejny raz.

 

***

 

 Ten tydzień ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Atmosfera w domu była napięta, Cas prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał, starając się unikać Dean'a na ile było to możliwe, chociaż w ich głowach szalała istna burza.

W szpitalu ostatni raz byli tego dnia kiedy z Sammy'm przywieźli tam Laurę. Tym razem jednak jechali sami.

\- Cas. - zaczął niepewnie, kiedy już ruszyli z domu. - Myślę, że musimy w końcu o tym porozmawiać.

\- Wiem. - opowiedział cicho. Już dawno wybaczył mu zdradę. On sam zrobił coś gorszego. Pokochał Josha, nie tak bardzo jak jego ale jednak pokochał. A teraz cała uwaga Dean'a będzie pochłonięta przez to dziecko. Nie mógł nawet konkurować z taką miłością. Przez wszystkie lata, w ciągu których obserwował ludzi, nauczył się, że rodzic zrobi dla swojego dziecka wszystko, że to ono będzie już zawsze priorytetem. - Zaczekajmy na wyniki.

Dean nie odważył się odezwać ponownie. Cały ostatni tydzień, żył nękany coraz bardziej bolesną myślą o stracie Castiela. To jedna jedyna rzecz jaka wyniszczała go od środka. Rozważał wszystkie możliwości oddania dziecka do adopcji. Dowiedział się naprawdę sporo na ten temat, chociaż w głębi serca liczył, na negatywny wynik testu. To była jednorazowa przygoda która może zniszczyć jego związek, tym razem na zawsze.

Nawet nie widział tego dziecka, jak miał je wychować? Jest łowcą. Nie jeździ już tak często polować, ale nigdy nie będzie tak naprawdę bezpieczny. Codziennie sprawdza wszystkie pułapki i zabezpieczenia starając się ochronić swojego anioła. Jak poradzi sobie z ochroną małego dziecka? Nie tylko przed demonami ale przed całym złem tego świata? Już sama myśl o tym jest nieznośna. To kolejny problem jaki może na niego spaść.

\- Nazwisko. - rzuciła pielęgniarka nie podnosząc nawet wzroku znad monitora na stojących mężczyzn.

\- Winchester. - kobieta przejrzała wszystkie koperty. Niewielu mężczyzn chce się przyznać do niepewności czy to ich dziecko. Podała im kopertę i patrzyła jak odchodzą w głąb korytarza.

 

***

 

\- Otworzysz ją? - Zapytał Cas widząc jego wahanie. 

\- Cas. Kocham Cię. I bez względu na wynik chcę być tylko z Tobą. Zrozumiem jeśli mi nie wybaczysz, ale jeżeli muszę wybierać zawszę wybiorę Ciebie i to...

\- Ciii. - Anioł przerwał mu w pół zdania. - Po prostu otwórz kopertę. - nie spodziewał się tego. Nawet na to nie liczył. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i czekał na to co się wydarzy.

\- Mam dziecko. - wypowiedział to chłodnym, martwym tonem.

\- Gratuluję.

\- To nie może dziać się naprawdę... - Dean schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy podeszła do niego pielęgniarka.

\- Witam ponownie. Czy znając już wyniki testów jest pan gotowy podpisać akt urodzenia? Jeżeli nie, zrzeczenie się wszystkich praw rodzicielskich bardzo ułatwiłoby ewentualną adopcję. - Zanim Dean zorientował się co się właściwie dzieje głos zabrał Castiel.

\- Podpisze akt. Proszę przygotować wszystkie dokumenty.

\- Ale... - zaprotestował szybko.

\- Czy możemy iść do małej?

\- Oczywiście. Pójdę po papiery.

\- Cas co ty robisz? - Dean był teraz jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany niż zanim tu przyjechali.

\- To co trzeba. To twoja córka i jej miejsce jest przy Tobie.

\- Ale powiedziałem Ci, że to Ciebie chcę.

\- Chodź ze mną. - chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Nie puścił go kiedy w końcu się zatrzymali. - Spójrz.

\- Co... oh. - Pielęgniarka właśnie podchodziła do oddzielającej ich szyby trzymając na rękach małe różowe zawiniątko. - To ona? - Anioł patrzył na coraz bardziej rozjaśniającą się twarz łowcy. Był pewny takiej reakcji.

\- Byłbym głupi karząc Ci wybierać. - patrzył na jego świecące się do córki oczy. - Nigdy z nią nie wygram i wiem o tym.

\- Cas...

\- Kocham Cię Dean i chcę być z tobą i jeżeli się zgodzisz, wspólnie ją wychować.

\- Cas... - w oczach Łowcy zebrały się łzy. - Dziękuję. - Wszystko czego się tak obawiał zniknęło w tej chwili. Ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku wprawiając w zakłopotanie pielęgniarkę.

\- Wybrali już panowie imię? Kobieta po scenie sprzed kilku minut zwracała się teraz także do Castiela.

\- Nie myślałem o tym. - odparł z lekkim zakłopotaniem Dean.

\- Ja tak. - Anioł zaskoczył go kolejny raz. - Mary. Co ty na to?

\- Jak mama. - Myślę też, że powinieneś dać jej drugie imię.

 

Mary Charlie Winchester. Brzmiał napis na akcie urodzenia. Brakowało już tylko podpisu ojca.

 

\- Cas Jesteś pewny?

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz o to zapytasz podpiszę za ciebie. - Winchester lekko drżącą dłonią złożył w końcu podpis, który zmieni całe ich życie.

\- Gratuluję. Od tej chwili posiada Pan wyłączne prawa do opieki nad Mary Charlie Winchester. Proszę teraz panów ze mną na drobne szkolenie, potem Dostaną panowie wypis i będą mogli zabrać Mary do domu.

Dean nie mógł jeszcze uwierzyć w to co się dziś stało. Tylne siedzenie zajmowała wyprawka jaką dostali ze szpitala. To jeden z dowodów na to, że został ojcem. Kolejnym były dwie istoty które kochał najbardziej na świecie siedzące teraz na siedzeniu obok. Anioł dzielnie całą drogę trzymał na rękach śpiące niemowlę. Chciał tego czy nie Mary jest cząstką Dean'a, i to że widział go w niej sprawiło, że pokochał ją już tydzień temu kiedy tylko ją zobaczył. Nie mógłby postąpić inaczej. Czas pokaże czy postąpili słusznie. Na razie Wracali do domu jako szczęśliwa rodzina.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mały bonus :D

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

\- Teraz twoja kolej... - Dean zwlekł się z łóżka, popychany przez Anioła i przecierając zaspane oczy, po ciemku poczłapał do drugiego pokoju.

\- Ciii... No już... - wziął małą na ręce i zaczął ją karmić. - No widzisz. I po co było się tak drzeć? - Po opróżnieniu butelki, Dean ponosił ją jeszcze chwilę czekając aż zaśnie. - Długo tak nie pociągniemy mała. Musisz zacząć jeść hamburgery.

\- Hej chłopcy! - Castiel właśnie przeżuwał zimnego tosta kiedy do kuchni weszła Jody.

\- Witaj! Co to?

\- Gdzie drugi tatuś? - postawiła na stole dwie pełne torby jedzenia. - Pomyślałam, że nie mieliście ostatnio czasu na zakupy, a Bobby pojechał gdzieś z Sam'em. No i jestem.

\- Zobacz kto przyszedł! - Dean wszedł do kuchni z małą na rękach. - Babcia Jody.

\- Nazwij mnie tak jeszcze raz, a żaden Anioł Cię nie uratuje. - powiedziała to z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, jednak jej wzrok zabijał. Porwała na ręce Mary. - A teraz leć się ubrać, bo dostajecie dziś dzień wolny. Jak tak na was patrzę, to zdecydowanie wam się przyda.

 

Po całym domu porozrzucane były pluszowe zabawki i pieluchy. Podczas tego miesiąca ich życie zmieniło się o 180 stopni. Nie jeździli już na polowania, i korzystali z każdej możliwej chwili żeby się chociaż kilka minut przespać.

\- Jody. Jesteś cudowna.

 

 Nie trzeba im było tego dwa razy powtarzać. W ciągu 10 minut, zebrali się i odjechali Impalą, machając stojącej na ganku wybawicielce.

\- To gdzie pojedziemy?

\- Zjeść coś co nie jest zdrowe.

\- W takim razie skręć tutaj. - Cas, wskazał ręką na zjazd do małego motelu, otoczonego ciężarówkami. Zaparkowali samochód na parkingu.

\- Ja załatwię pokój, ty jedzenie.

\- Właśnie tego było mi trzeba. - po całym pokoju walały się pudełka po hamburgerach, i puste butelki. Dean i Castiel leżeli na starym łóżku z którego w kilku miejscach sterczały sprężyny. Wiatrak na suficie był powyginany ale kręcił się powoli.

\- O której musimy wrócić?

\- Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu.

\- Myślisz o tym co ja?

\- Nie myślę o niczym innym od miesiąca. - Dean powoli nachylił się nad Castielem i powoli delikatnie pocałował go.

\- Dobranoc. - Przytulili się i po chwili obydwaj smacznie już chrapali.

 

***

 

\- Chyba pomyliliśmy mieszkania. - wokół panował niezwykły porządek. Wszystkie zabawki były pochowane, i nic nie leżało na podłodze. Jedynym stałym elementem był Maurycy leżący przy kołysce w której leżała ich córka.

\- I jak chłopcy? Nadrobiliście zaległości? - Jody puściła do nich oczko.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

\- Mary dopiero zasnęła więc macie jeszcze chwilę spokoju. Będę się już zbierać.

\- Dziękujemy. - powiedzieli chórem i pocałowali ją na pożegnanie.

\- Dzwońcie jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować. - Zabrała swoją kurtkę i po cichu wyszła.

 

Dean objął w pasie od tyłu Castiela i oparł brodę na jego ramieniu. Obydwaj wpatrywali się przez chwilę w śpiące niemowlę.

\- Podobno mamy jeszcze chwilę...

\- I co zamierzasz robić? - Cas odchylił do tyłu głowę i musnął ustami Dean'a.

\- Coś bardzo, baaaardzo... niegrzecznego. - Odwrócił go przodem do siebie i przycisnął jego biodra do swoich, zaciskając ręce na jego pośladkach.

\- Mmm... - Anioł objął go za szyję. - Pamiętaj, że teraz twoja kolej.

\- Jakoś sobie z tym poradzę... - Całą drogę do sypialni znaczyły porozrzucane ubrania, a na końcu tej ścieżki zza zamkniętych drzwi dochodziły już tylko ciche posapywania.


End file.
